


JefferChase fluff!

by QueenoftheNile



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitzstone, JefferChase - Freeform, M/M, MCGA, MCGASoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNile/pseuds/QueenoftheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This turned out being a little more Blitzstone than I originally planned but I don't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: TJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessSkylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSkylar/gifts).



Thomas Jefferson Junior had never really thought about romance.

 

Before he died, he’d not had much time to dwell on the prospect of a happy ever after.

 

He’d fought valiantly for his rights and earned himself a place in Valhalla for his bravery.

 

After re-chaining the Fenris wolf with Magnus and his other hallmates, he was well recognised even among other heroes in Valhalla.

 

He was seventeen years old when he died, and he was seventeen years old nearly two hundred years later.

 

‘Life’ ran pretty smooth for TJ for the most part.

 

He enjoyed dueling, though sometimes he’d skip out and he and Magnus, sometimes joined by Mallory or Halfborn, would play video games in their suites.

 

At the moment, they were engaged in an intense game of Mario Kart, Magnus hopelessly running off the edge, and muttering profanities as he fell further and further behind his friend.

 

The first time TJ had heard his blond friend swear, he’d flinched; he’d learned in recent times that Magnus Chase probably had the foulest mouth in all of Valhalla, matched only by Mallory Keen.

 

At this point, it seemed he might just be listing all the creative combinations of swear words he knew. 

 

Off the road he flew again. “Mother-!”

 

The little dude dropped him back on the Rainbow Road as TJ resisted a smug grin and finished his final lap, Magnus so far behind TJ had passed him  _ again. _

 

A few moments later, the game ended automatically, and Magnus seethed as his little animated character weeped.

 

When he caught TJ’s expression, his angry expression switched to that of annoyance.

 

“Well you can just about take that remote and shove it up your ass.” His creeping smile let on that he wasn’t really mad though.

 

“Sure, Magnus.” TJ smirked. “After I finish kicking yours.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and half heartedly shoved the older einherjar, to which TJ just stuck out his tongue.

 

Magnus just scoffed. “Yeah,  _ real _ mature.” He teased.

 

TJ looked like he was about to retort when the horn sounded for dinner.

 

The two young boys exchanged a glance, before powering off the console and heading for the elevator.

 

**\---------------**

 

After dinner, TJ stretched and yawned, pondering the idea of going to bed.

 

He was heading back to his room when he heard a commotion from Magnus’ room.

 

Like,  _ loud _ commotion. 

 

Rustling followed by a heavy thump. And a second, lighter thump.

 

He was already midway through opening his door, and he glanced at his bed, thinking of the comfort it would provide for his exhausted einherjar body.

 

Then he thought of waking up the next day, and Magnus had died or something had happened to him, he’d become Ratatosk’s chew toy.

 

Of course that would be the way he’d go out, Magnus seemed to attract danger wherever he went.

 

With a sigh of resignation, he closed his door, turning back toward Magnus’ room.

 

Mallory and Halfborn peeked through their doors, as well as most of the hall, but didn’t step out.

 

TJ felt as if everyone in the hall was studying him as he walked down the hall, and regretted passing up the relieving chance at sleep.

 

But he stood straight in his blue jacket, rapping three times on Magnus’ door.

 

There was a moment of silence, some harsh - scolding? - whispers, and then Magnus opened the door, eyebrows raised and a stupid grin plastered to his face, so flimsy a blind man could’ve seen through it. “Yes?” He answered, all too politely.

 

Usually, if TJ knocked on Magnus’ door he’d be greeted with. “What do you want?” All in good spirit though.

 

TJ pointedly gave him a look of ‘cut the crap Magnus what’s going on?’, and Magnus had a momentary lapse in his expression, before returning.

 

He stepped past TJ to see the line of cracked doors. With that same sugary sweet fake smile, he told everyone everything was fine as he pushed TJ into his room.

 

After he finished his feeble attempt at convincing the hall all was well (he was not a great liar), he stepped in behind him, leaning on the door like he’d just fought off an angry mob.

 

He was drenched in sweat (which was odd since TJ had seen him only a few minutes ago and he was fine) as he let out a long breath, closing his eyes.

 

There was a long pause, before TJ spoke up. “Magnus?” He asked, uncertain.

 

Magnus’ eyes shot open like he’d just remembered the other einherjar was there. “Mmm?” He asked, as if he didn’t know why his friend would be confused. 

 

TJ just frowned at the blond, gesturing him to explain. Magnus’ gaze kept darting to the bed.

 

Magnus paused, studying TJ’s face, as if considering something very carefully.

 

“TJ,” Magnus began slowly. He looked like he was about to ask if his friend had cancer, before he stopped. He cursed. “TJ, could you do me a favor and step into the bathroom real quick?”

 

TJ blinked, wondering if he’d misheard his friend. “You want me to, go into the bathroom?” He repeated slowly. 

 

Magnus nodded frantically. His eyes slowly passing TJ and seeking out the oversized bed.

 

TJ thought about asking what was going on, pressing for further information, as he narrowed his eyes at the blond.

 

After watching his friends nervous expression (which was  _ very _ unlike him), TJ conceded. “Fine, but I better get a really good explanation when I come out, Chase, or else.” He smirked, as he headed toward the large tiled room.

 

TJ waited there for a while, while Magnus did who knows what, before the blond opened the door.

 

“TJ you have to promise me something.” He said, a humorous glint in his eyes, in contradiction with his otherwise serious expression.

 

TJ narrowed his eyes, but gestured him to continue.

 

“Can I trust that you’re not an ass?” The corner of his mouth crept up.

 

TJ almost clocked his friend. “Gods Magnus, you scared me!” Both boys were chuckling now. “What’s going on?”

 

Magnus opened the bathroom door all the way, to reveal a tall, pale looking man.

 

The man was lithe, couldn’t have been too much older than the boys. He had short blond hair, not like Magnus’ soft golden locks, it was paler. He wore all black, excepting a stripe scarf that looked like a candy cane. His left palm was tightly clasped around something, and his expression was inquisitive, as his gaze never rested in one place for long. The bridge of his nose had some blood on it, and his lip looked busted.

 

TJ hadn’t even realized he’d been staring until Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hmm?” 

 

Magnus’ brow furrowed slightly. “TJ this is Hearth, he and Blitz fought with us when we replaced Gleipnir?”

 

TJ blinked. “Right, I remember.” He hadn’t recognised him at first; he was still slightly preoccupied with the warmth of Magnus’ hand on his shoulder. He decided to shoot for asking the obvious question; “So what happened?” He gestured to his face.

 

Hearthstone started moving his hands a mile a minute and it was only then TJ remembered; he was deaf.

 

Magnus was watching the elf’s hands intently. He did sign one thing TJ thought he understood, his index finger, pinky finger and thumb out, but his middle and ring finger down (only one hand).

 

He moved so quickly and with rhythm though that he could have misread it.

 

He sped up, his expression becoming slightly frantic as he told his story. A little bit later he had both fists pulled away from his chest, and opened his hands as he moved them toward.

 

After a bit, Magnus shook his head. “Hold on,” 

 

Hearth was looking at his own hands and didn’t see Magnus slow him down. 

 

Magnus reached out a hand and waved it in the elf’s line of vision. 

 

He stopped signing frantically and looked up to the teenager (Not literally up, as he was much taller, just up from his hands), before doing one more sign.

 

Magnus chewed his lip slightly. “Did he say anything when you were leaving?”

 

Hearth gave Magnus a look like ‘really?’ and signed something.

  
  


Magnus rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He’s probably-”

 

Just then, a small man tumbled from the tree to land on top of Magnus and Hearth.

 

TJ just watched in wonder.

 

As the shorter man stood, TJ recognised him as Blitzen. His first words as he landed; “I’m going to  _ kill _ you!” Clearly directed at the elf.


	2. Chapter Two: Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Blitz's day went.

Blitz could’ve spent a quiet day designing in his shop.

 

He did this for the better half of the day, as customers were in and out, asking him questions about different clothing which brightened his mood more often than darkening it.

 

Of course there’d be that odd customer who would say something stupid though, and rattle him slightly.

 

He knew Hearthstone was upstairs, practicing and probably reading.

 

His day was mostly bland, busy, but bland.

 

“No, that’s not cotton, it’s  _ silk _ . Says it right there on the tag.”

 

“Actually, it’s bulletproof.”

 

“All of the designs are from yours truly.”

 

Until, upstairs, he heard a loud boom.  _ Hearth… _

 

There was a short line, all also caught off guard by the sound.

 

When his eyes met the customers’ again, he gave a sheepish smile. “Um, excuse me for one moment?” Despite his calm composure as he slipped to the back staircase, as soon as he was out of sight he ran.

 

His head spun with a million ways his friend could’ve hurt himself.

 

Taking deep breaths, he huffed his way to the top of the stairs to see Hearthstone laying on the ground, facedown.

 

The air smelled faintly of singed hair, and there was a smoky tint to the air. “Hearth?” The dwarf asked uselessly.

 

He moved over to his friend and shook his shoulder; no response.

 

Biting his lip, he thought of his friends discomfort at physical contact.  _ I can’t believe I’m actually thinking about that. _ He shook his head, turning the elf over so he could see his face, Blitz looked him over carefully.

 

He didn’t appear to be hurt, but his eyes were open, and his fist clenched tight around what looked like a rune...

 

There were faint scorch marks on the floor of the apartment outlining his dark coat. His pouch of runes lay beside him, as did his staff.

 

He waved a hand in front of Hearth’s eyes, and there was no response.

 

He frowned. Other than the one fist clenched, his limbs were lax. His candy cane striped scarf lay beside him, strewn across the floor.

 

His bright eyes looked dull and distant, fixed on something Blitz couldn’t see, and his green veins showed darkly through his translucent skin.

 

“What did you do…” Blitz muttered to no one in particular.

 

Suddenly, he remembered the customers downstairs, muttering a curse.

 

He made his way down the stairs, and smiled pleasantly at his customers, despite his stomach doing flips.

 

He was met with lots of ‘What happened?’ and ‘Is everything alright?’s.

 

While he appreciated the gesture, he wanted to rush things along to take Hearth to… Somewhere.

 

He checked out the current customers, as quickly as he could, and closed the shop, heading back upstairs for his elf.

 

Hearth was beginning to stand when Blitz reached the top of the staircase. “Whoa-whoa-whoa,” He objected, intercepting the disheveled taller man to help him to his feet.

 

As he stood he lifted a hand to his forehead.

 

Once it was clear he was steady, Blitz stepped back. “What were you-” He cut himself off as Hearth bent to pick up the scarf, wrapping it back around his neck.

 

He tried again when Hearth met his eyes. ‘What were you doing? What R-U-N-E?’ He signed.

 

Hearth seemed slightly confused, as he glanced at the rune, before sliding it into his pocket, and signing; ‘Does not matter. I’m fine. What about your shop?’ he gestured downstairs.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Blitz shook his head. ‘Closed. What happened?’ He pressed.

 

A stubborn expression set over the elf’s face. ‘Does not matter.’ He insisted. ‘You should go back to your shop.’

 

Blitz just shook his head again - this didn’t make sense. Hearth was usually enthusiastic to talk about the rune’s he was learning, even if he didn’t think himself very good at it. After a moment of thinking, Blitz opened his eyes again. ‘Why you are not telling me?’ Sign language can’t always have the best grammar.

 

Hearth stood steely in his resolve. ‘Does. Not. Matter.’ He did each sign slowly, as if trying to make sure Blitz understood him. 

 

The dwarf understood him fine, what he didn’t get was why he wasn’t telling him. ‘H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E’, he did the signs just as slowly, almost mocking. ‘Tell me what spell.’ He demanded.

 

Hearth was clearly starting to get annoyed. ‘B-L-I-T-Z-E-N,’ He returned. ‘No.’ With that he crossed his arms, which is the sign language equivalent of ‘I’m not talking to you’.

 

Blitz clenched his jaw. “Hearth!” He almost yelled, annoyed. “You better tell me what-”

 

The elf turned around, and walked away.

 

“You know that’s very rude!” He knew it meant absolutely nothing to call after him, but glared on anyway.

 

Hearth went into his room, and Blitz figured he wouldn’t see him for a while.

 

With an eyeroll, he decided to go back downstairs; it wouldn’t do him any good to follow him now. He’d come out and talk later. He probably knew Blitzen wasn’t gonna let it drop.

 

What alarmed him was that the sun began to set and Hearth hadn’t come out of his room. He closed the shop early, because he was no longer feeling it, and waited anxiously for the elf to come out.

 

After about a half hour of waiting, he checked the room, and was even more dismayed to find he wasn’t in it.

 

The rune book from Odin was open, but he figured that didn’t matter; he knew where Hearthstone had gone, it was just gonna be a pain in the ass to follow him.

 

So, with a huff, he headed to the famous ducks, planning to follow him to Valhalla.

 

And he did, landing smack-dab on top of him. “I’m going to  _ kill  _ you!” He decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, a tad more Blitzstone than planned


	3. Chapter Three: Hearthstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hearthstone got where he ended up.

Hearthstone was having a fine time practicing his runes. He was reading through the book Odin had given him, and learning a lot.

 

Something kept nagging at him though; he knew Blitzen was downstairs, just running business as usual, but that was a problem he’d had recently; business as usual meant Blitz being downstairs, and Hearth being upstairs. 

 

Blitz used to sit diligently at his sewing machine and get so lost in his work. 

 

Hearth could also get lost in Blitz’s work. He’d catch himself watching the dwarf when his focus would slip from his runes. He’d thought that’d be better with Blitz stationed downstairs, but it made it worse, because now instead of stealing glances, Hearth’s mind was just caught up on him  _ not _ being there.

 

Blitz and Hearth were a team. They were best friends, maybe more that - no, they were best friends. 

 

And Hearth was afraid to admit he’d fallen hopelessly in love with his best friend. What kind of friend would go and do a thing like that? It was awful of him.

 

He could no longer look at Blitzen in the same light as he used to.

 

He couldn’t sleep in bed beside him without thinking further into it.

 

Blitz obviously didn’t reciprocate those feelings, though.

 

Or did he? There was always the possibility -  _ NO, _ he scolded himself. Blitz thought of Hearth as a good friend, and he shouldn’t abuse that bond they had. It was toxic to their friendship to even entertain such thoughts, and Hearth knew that.

 

Hearth had been so caught up in thought he hadn’t even realized he had pulled a rune out of his pouch. He gripped it with such force that it pained his hand, as his knuckles whitened.

 

He blinked, looking down to the rune;  _ Sowilo.  _ The rune looked like a sharply drawn S, like it was etched rather than painted. It was the rune of the sun, also standing for wholeness, or success.

 

This was confusing to him; why had he pulled out Sowilo? Halfheartedly, he cast the rune, as he wasn’t exactly sure what result he was going to get. 

 

He immediately regretted casting it though, as his vision flashed a blinding white. 

 

When the light faded out, he found himself in… Folkvangar? Why was he here? He shook his head, dizzy, before he stood. He wasn’t in Folkvangar though; there were no crowds of people playing volleyball and the sort, it was just a large stretch of hills dotted with a few trees here and there.

 

He looked around him and was startled to see a woman; she had lovely blonde hair that fell to mid length, she wore a white robe that draped from her elbows and down to the ground, leaving her shoulders revealed, with only a thin piece of fabric running over them. She had dark eyes that were comforting and inviting, at the same time warning and knowing.

 

Hearth dipped to one knee, lowering his head. ‘V-O-R’. He spelled out. ‘Honored, M-I-L-A-D-Y.’ He continued.

 

“Stand, Hearthstone.” Her voice echoed in his head, strong and deliberate; he complied immediately.

 

Vor, the goddess of wisdom and knowledge, gave him a warm smile.

 

He met her eyes, uncertainty furrowing his brow. ‘Why have you brought me here?’ He asked.

 

Her smile didn’t fade, as she continued to speak, both moving her mouth and speaking into his mind. “Hearthstone, you are looking for answers I’m afraid I cannot help you with.”

 

Frustrated, he shook his head. ‘You can’t tell me why you brought me here?’

 

She laughed, hearty and kind. “Well that, you have to decide for yourself.”

 

This was not helping his headache. ‘How did I get here?’ He shot for instead. ‘Are we in F-O-L-K-V-A-N-G-A-R?’ He spelled out.

 

She nodded. “Yes. I can grant you only this wisdom, for your friend is worried for you; you have  a good heart, Hearthstone. Follow it. And if all else fails, ask for help.”

 

He shook his head again, but the dream was already starting to fade. ‘Wait.’ But it was too late - he was waking up, on the floor of the apartment. His visit had left him with more questions than answers.

 

As Blitz rushed over to him, he was saying something that Hearth didn’t catch. He drew a hand to his throbbing forehead.

 

When Blitz stepped back, he took a moment to get his bearing, before realising his scarf was lying on the floor. He bent to pick it up, and watch Blitz in his frenzy as he wound it back around his neck.

 

Blitzen looked concerned. ‘What were you doing?’ He signed quickly. ‘What R-U-N-E?’

 

Hearth glanced to the  _ Sowilo _ rune still wrapped tightly in his hand, he blinked slowly. Vor’s words echoed through his head;  _ ‘You have a good heart, Hearthstone. Follow it.’ _ She can’t have been talking about Blitzen, right?

 

Of course not. ‘Does not matter.’ He realised Blitzen must have closed the shop to come up here. ‘I’m fine. What about your shop?’

 

Hearth read Blitz’s lips as he responded just the way Hearth had anticipated; “Wait, seriously?” The dwarf shook his head, before returning to signing. ‘Closed. What happened?’

 

_ Great, _ Hearth thought,  _ he closed his shop for me. Not like I already owed him anything. _ He wasn’t going to back down on this though. ‘Does not matter.’ He reiterated. ‘You should go back to your shop.’

 

Blitz closed his eyes, shaking his head.

 

_ That’s just great, now I’ve gone and upset him even more. _

 

After a moment and a breath, Blitz met the elf’s gaze, trying to look stern, but worry creeping his face. ‘Why you are not telling me?’ His brow was set to a worried furrow.

 

Hearth wanted to scream. He wanted to sign I love you, to let Blitz know it wasn’t anything he’d done, but he was set in his decision. Slowly, hoping to disguise the shaking in his hands, Hearth signed. ‘Does. Not. Matter.’

 

The dwarf was beginning to look angry. ‘H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E,’ He spelled out slowly. ‘Tell me what spell.’ He demanded.

 

Hearth was getting frustrated himself. He might cry if this went on too much longer. ‘B-L-I-T-Z-E-N,’ His heart thudded against his chest. ‘No.’ It was the only sign he could manage before his hands stopped obeying him, so he tucked them against his chest.

 

Blitz clenched his jaw. “Hearth!” Hearthstone had to steel himself to avoid flinching. Blitz was speaking loud enough and was close enough that Hearth could almost feel the vibration. “You better-”

 

That was all the elf picked up before he turned around. His eyes were beginning to water, and he didn’t want Blitzen to see, so he paced swiftly toward his room, closing the door behind him.

 

Once he was alone, he brought his hand up to his mouth, cursing himself inwardly.

 

‘I love you.’ ‘I love you.’ He held the sign for a moment, rocking slightly as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

 

He stayed in his room a long time, pacing, doing nothing in particular, trying to not think about Blitz being mad at him, but eventually gave up on that.

 

He knew his feelings were going to come out eventually, but he didn’t know how he could save their friendship after that.

 

He was sure it would destroy them, but he couldn’t bear to think about not being friends with Blitz, but at this point, he wasn’t loving the idea of just being  _ friends _ with Blitz anyway.

 

Then something occurred to him, the one person who could probably help him: Magnus.

 

As he went to the bathroom to clear any trace of green from his face to hide that he’d been crying, he saw his nose and lip were both busted. Cringing, he decided he didn’t have any time to worry about that; it must’ve happened when he fell down or something.

 

With one last glance at his door, he thought about just telling the dwarf everything, how he felt, all of it.

 

He decided against it, tearing the rift to Valhalla. Unfortunately, he hadn’t thought of the layout of Magnus’ room, and ended up knocking over a nightstand, making a loud bang, and a quieter one as Magnus futilely lunged to catch it and rammed into it.

 

Magnus’ eyes turned from the knocked over dresser to his friend. He cursed under his breath. Hearth frowned. ‘Bad timing?’ He asked, trying to hide his exasperation.

 

Magnus was about to sign something back, when there was a knock at the door. He was whispering at Hearth to do something, but had turned away from the elf, who clapped and and made a face at  him.

 

When Magnus turned back to him, he face palmed, signing, ‘go under the bed.’

 

Hearthstone thought he’d misread the younger boy’s signs. ‘Under the bed?’ he repeated.

 

Magnus nodded, gesturing to his bed.

 

Hearth shrugged and complied.

 

He couldn’t see the bottom of the door from where he was under the bed, but as Magnus and whoever else it was shuffled toward… The bathroom? He saw two sets of feet, as Magnus almost thrust the other einherji into the bathroom, before gesturing Hearth to come out.

 

When he did, he gave Magnus an inquisitive look. It occurred to him that maybe Magnus was ashamed of him, since he couldn’t hear, but that didn’t really seem like Magnus. Then again, it was always a possibility.

 

‘What are you doing here?’ Magnus signed frantically.

 

Hearth shook his head. ‘Personal reasons. Bad time?’ He wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have bothered Magnus; he was probably being bothersome with his stupid-

 

‘Not at all,’ Magnus signed. He seemed to take a breath. ‘You care if my friend comes out?’ He gestured to the bathroom.

 

Hearth frowned. ‘No?’ He was kind of confused as to why he’d had him hide in the first place.

 

Then Magnus let the other teen out of the bathroom. Hearth could tell they looked about the same age, though the other boy had dark skin, like Blitzen.

 

Hearth blinked as TJ fixated on him, with what might have been awe?

 

Almost twenty seconds passed, before Magnus put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

 

The other einherjar startled slightly at the touch. He seemed to react some way, but he didn’t open his mouth. He seemed busy admiring Magnus’ hand on his shoulder.

 

The way he looked at it, his eyes held a familiar look, one he’d seen on himself so many times. One he knew all too well; the look in his own eyes when he saw Blitzen.

 

Magnus, of course, didn’t seem to notice. “TJ this is Hearth, he and Blitz fought with us when we replaced Gleipnir?”

 

TJ blinked. “Right, I remember.” His gaze returned to Hearthstone, but his body language suggested he was still thinking about the hand on his shoulder. “So, what happened?” He gestured to the elf’s battered face.

 

Hearth pressed his lips together. ‘Just spell I cast wrong. Not big deal.’ 

 

He turned to Magnus, and started recounting the day.

 

He told him about the spell, about the  _ Sowilo  _ rune, and about Vor, and everything she had said, and about Blitz. He basically spilled his guts to Magnus, hoping he could help.

 

As he got more frantic, telling him about the argument, he felt his signs getting sloppy and rushed, but couldn’t seem to settle down, until Magnus’ hand waved in front of his face.

 

He stopped for a second. ‘What?’ He asked, searching Magnus’ expression for any signs of his being annoyed by Hearth’s presence, before the other blond responded slowly, as if carefully choosing his words, spoke; “Did he say anything when you were leaving?”

 

Hearth gave him a look. ‘Yes I just remembered when I had my back turned he called out after me and I turned to him to see what was going on.’ He was obviously being sarcastic.

 

To this, Magnus just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He’s probably-” Just then, a weight caught Hearth off guard and he warily stumbled backwards at the realization that it was another person, before calming down when he figured out it was just Blitz.

 

Hearth read his lips attentively. “I am going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT more Blitzstone than planned.....


	4. Chapter Four: Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Magnus told Hearth to hide under his bed and TJ to hide in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering yet why Magnus was acting like... Why he was bein weird?? Not just ooc writing :D

Magnus didn’t sign up for this.

 

He just  _ had _ to go and die, and ruin his life.

 

Sure, being an einherjar was cool, and a lot of people would kill or die for the ability to pass through worlds effortlessly.

 

There was one part of it however, particularly the past few days, that had been bothering him.

 

Just as he was wondering how to deal with that part, it knocked on his door.

 

He opened the door. “Hey.” He greeted his friend affectionately.

 

TJ smiled in response. “Ready to lose, Chase?” He asked, a sparkle of mischief in his eye.

 

Magnus just rolled his eyes. “Right.”

 

Turns out though, he was right. Magnus muttered a creative assortment of combined swear words as he hopelessly slammed buttons, almost completely random, and time after time, drove himself off of the rainbow bridge.

 

Right near the end of their last round, after he drove off the road, when he was dropped back on, TJ was so far ahead, he passed him again, followed by the little AI’s.

 

After it was over, Magnus annoyedly glared onward, wanting to chuck his controller at the TV.

 

When he met TJ’s grin, he tried to hold on to his anger, but that cute little smirk made it  _ very _ difficult. “Well you can just about take that remote and shove it up your ass.” He tried to hold a glare, but slipped into a stifled laugh.

 

“Sure Magnus,” TJ offered. “After I finish kicking yours.” He had a triumphant smirk.

 

Magnus was gonna rebuttal, but instead he settled for lazily shoving the older einherjar, who responded simply by sticking out his tongue.

 

Magnus’ gaze lingered for maybe a second too long on on his mouth, before he managed a scoff. “Yeah,  _ real _ mature.” He pointed out, sarcastically.

 

TJ looked about to say something else when the alarm went off for dinner. Magnus watched his friend for a second longer, wanting to say something, before he stood and played it off like nothing as the two went to dinner.

 

**\---------------**

  
  


During dinner, Magnus caught himself several times watching the older teen. He’d jerk his gaze away multiple times within a minute, before he decided to leave dinner early.

 

He went up to his suite, head reeling.

 

He paced anxiously, having absolutely no idea what it was that was bothering him. He tried to take a deep breath, but his lungs threatened to give out. 

 

He felt like there was an anvil on his chest. He couldn’t breathe. TJ’s smile floated around in his mind.

 

His heart thudded against his chest so hard he could feel it in his skull.

 

He stood still, trying to steady himself. There was no reason to be freaking out. No explanation as to why a single person, let alone one of his best friends, would cause him so many mixed emotions.

 

“What is  _ wrong _ with me?” He muttered. He looked at his hands and they were shaking. His knees felt like they might give out.

 

He was on the verge of breaking down to tears when there was a sudden sound, and Hearthstone appeared out of nowhere, knocking over his dresser, and the flowerpot with it. 

 

“Hearth what the-” But the elf wasn’t looking at him, so he wouldn’t even know he was talking.

 

When Hearth did see him, he frowned. ‘Bad timing?’ He signed.

 

Magnus could see the stress on the elf’s face, and was about to ask what was wrong, when a very familiar knock on the door; the exact person he  _ didn’t _ want to see right now. That was mean, he was his best friend. 

 

Without thinking about it, Magnus went to set the dresser back up, whispering harshly, “Hearth, go under the-” He had already realised that this would have no effect by the time the elf clapped to get his attention.

 

The einherjar face-palmed. ‘Go under the bed.’ He signed impatiently.

 

Hearth looked confused. ‘Under the bed?’ He repeated.

 

Magnus nodded quickly, gesturing to his bed. 

 

By the time he looked back, Hearth was sliding under the large bed. Magnus paused, trying to regain his composure, before opening the door.

 

With an awkward smile, Magnus greeted his friend. “Yes?”  _ Yeah, he’ll never see through  _ that _ bulletproof disguise. _

 

TJ looked totally knocked back by Magnus’ answer. He gave him a look like ‘Cut the shit Magnus, you’re not fooling anyone.’

 

For a second he faltered, wondering if he could just tell him everything right there and then, like  _ Hey by the way I know we’re friends and all but I think I’m in love with you. _ No.

 

Regaining his composure, he pushed his friend into the room, moving to the other side to address everyone else in the hall. “Nothing to see here. Move along.” He said weakly.

 

When he stepped back inside, the reality of everything stupid he’d just said and done struck him.

 

He closed his eyes and leaned on the door. TJ was gonna have a million questions, and he just wanted to pretend for just a second he wasn’t a huge jackass with an elf hiding under his bed for no apparent reason. Why  _ had _ he told Hearth to hide?

 

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he pondered this thought, before TJ’s voice piped up. “Magnus?” He sounded uncertain, his voice loaded with concern. Because he cared. Why’d people have to go caring all the time? Wouldn’t the world be nice if people could just not care?

 

At the words, he opened his eyes. “Hmm?” Came out inquisitively.  _ What the helheim Magnus? _

 

TJ looked more confused by this, gesturing him to continue. Magnus thought for a second, wondering if there was any way he could say, without sounding like he’d lost it, that there was an elf under his bed.

 

Then he had an idea.

 

It was a shitty idea.

 

“TJ,” There was a long, tense pause, before he continued. “TJ, could you do me a favor and step into the bathroom real quick?” He asked.

 

Now he looked even  _ more _ confused, as he blinked slowly. “You want me to, go into the bathroom?” 

 

Magnus nodded, before he glanced to the bed, suddenly glad Hearth couldn’t hear him embarrassing himself out here.

 

TJ looked for a second like he wasn’t going to, like he was going to ask why, at which point Magnus would’ve buckled so easily.

 

But he gave a smirk instead. “Fine, but I better get a really good explanation when I come out, Chase, or else.”

 

After he was in the bathroom, Magnus allowed himself a moment to breathe, before going to get Hearth, still not sure why he’d told him to hide in the first place.

 

When he came out, he gave Magnus an inquisitive look, which he promptly ignored. ‘What are you doing here?’ He managed to get out, making intense eye contact with the elf, who just shook his head. 

 

‘Personal reasons.’ He said.  _ Please, don’t give me  _ too _ much detail. _ Magnus thought. ‘Bad timing?’ He asked, half gesturing to the bathroom.

 

‘Not at all.’ Magnus assured him, taking a deep breath, trying to clear his head. ‘You care if my friend comes out?’ He asked.

 

Hearth looked slightly confused. ‘No?’ He raised an eyebrow, but Magnus ignored him, going to let TJ out of the bathroom.

 

When he stepped out, TJ seemed to lock onto Hearthstone, looking him up and down with intensity.

 

The look scared Magnus a little bit.

 

After a few moments, Magnus placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, to which he instantly responded with, “Hmm?” This is why they were best friends.

 

“TJ this is Hearth. He and Blitz fought with us when we replaced Gleipnir?” Magnus fought heat rising to his cheeks as TJ took note of his hand on his shoulder.

 

His heart thudded in his chest, but he held firm in his composure, determined not to break his stance.

 

TJ blinked. “Right, I remember.” His gaze returned to Hearthstone, which was so relieving Magnus felt his arm might fall off. Part of him, a small, horrible part, didn’t want to ever take his hand off his friend's shoulder though, which was odd for him as physical contact wasn’t really his favorite thing.

 

“So what happened?” Magnus snapped back to reality when TJ continued speaking.

 

He gestured over his face, still looking at Hearth.

 

Only now did Magnus notice the elf did look a little beat up; he supposed he’d gotten used to people around him looking that way.

 

Hearth signed, ‘Just spell I cast wrong. Not big deal.’ He did look exasperated though.

 

Then he turned to Magnus, to tell him what a helheim of a day he’d had.

 

He got up to talking to Vor before he started speeding up his signing. Magnus took a moment to decipher some of what he was saying, until he got so fast he couldn’t even begin to keep up.

He shook his head. “Hold on.” Hearth wasn’t even looking at him though, he was looking at his own hands.

 

Magnus waved a hand in front of his face, and he looked up from his hands to meet his eyes, his own blue ones sharp and unsettled, searching Magnus. ‘What?’ He signed simply

 

Magnus frowned, thinking carefully, which wasn’t a specialty of his. “Did he say anything when you were leaving?”

 

Hearth gave him a look, ‘Yes I just remembered when I had my back turned he called out after me and I turned to him to see what was going on.’ He was clearly being sarcastic, so Magnus rolled his eyes. 

 

“Whatever. He’s probably-” Just then, the very dwarf himself fell from one of the branches of Yggdrasil right onto Magnus and Hearth.

 

He turned to Hearth, who recoiled defensively at the touch. “I am going to  _ kill _ you!”


	5. Chapter Five: Magnus RR style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that, what happens next? Magnus will tell us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAT HAVE I DONE

“I am going to  _ kill _ you!” Blitz grunted, annoyed.

 

Hearth looked like he didn’t doubt it for a second, his eyes wide.

 

“Blitz, don’t kill Hearth.” I said, annoyed. My head was now throbbing, with Blitz trying to kill Hearth, me trying to murder my own friendship with TJ, it was too much death for me.

 

Blitz just shook his head at the elf, moving toward him to tackle him into a hug.

 

This took Hearth by surprise, and he tensed at the touch, which was enough to slump Blitz’s shoulders. When he pulled back, he started signing angrily at his friend.

 

Hearth just looked shocked, and it was something other than Blitz’s probably cursing him out in sign language. I smirked, because I knew  _ exactly _ what was going to happen, and I’d been waiting  _ three long years _ to see it unfold.

 

Unfortunately, Hearth’s expression of shock mingled in with one of slight fear.

 

TJ softly laid a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, and he quickly retracted, but I looked to see why he’d wanted my attention.

 

“Should we leave them alone?” He asked.

 

While the gesture was one most polite, I shook my head. “No, Blitz will give him a  _ heart attack _ if we do that.”

 

Blitz turned to me for a second, before slowly turning back to the elf, seeming to only now see the look of discomfort on his friends face.

 

With a slight shake of his head, Blitz moved slowly to take his friend’s hand, but Hearth flinched when he moved toward him, trying to force himself to steel.

 

He recognised Blitz’s worry at the recoil, and quickly reached out to take his hand.

 

I knew it. I saw it coming miles away. I also knew it meant more because of Hearth’s past, and because his hands were something different to him than they would be to you or me.

 

I kid you not, Blitz lit up like a Christmas tree when Hearth took his hand. His cheeks turned bright red, as Hearth fought the rising green from his own cheeks.

 

I turned to TJ. “ _ Now _ we leave them alone.”

 

I began to stand, but Hearth caught my attention first, standing. ‘This is your room. We’ll leave.’ He glanced to Blitz for reassurance, and Blitz nodded.

 

“Yep. Don’t go too crazy, kid.” Blitzen added affectionately, and with a glance to TJ, I could  _ swear _ he winked at me.  _ Winked. _

 

After they left, we sat in silence for a moment. A week ago, this would’ve been awesome. Just two bro’s hanging out. Now though? It was awkward. I’m not afraid to say it.

 

And it was my fault. I read too much into things.

 

“Well, you’re probably exhausted-” I was about to open the door to let TJ out, when he stopped me. 

 

“It’s past curfew.” He pointed out.

 

“No it’s…” I looked up to the clock on my wall. Well would you look at that. It was near eleven o’clock.

 

I cursed again.

 

TJ shook his head, “I can’t go out in the hall to go back to my room,”

 

I know I’ve had some pretty bad ideas. I told Hearth to go under my bed for no apparent reason. I’d pushed TJ into a bathroom, which he was surprisingly unquestioning of, but this, this took the crown. This had to be one of the worst ideas I’d ever had, next to using a giant steak knife as a diving board. “You could just spend the night.”

 

TJ’s expression was unreadable. “You sure? I wouldn’t want to make things awkward-” Regret crossed his face as soon as he said it.

 

“Awkward?” I blurted out unhelpfully. “No way, we’re bro’s why-why-why would it be awkward?”

 

His eyes widened as if he’d just realised something that had been bothering him.

 

A smug grin crept onto his face.

 

That was more alarming in the current situation than it should’ve been.

 

Because it could mean one of two things;

 

It could mean what I want it to. Simple and plain and perfect.

 

Or it could mean something else entirely. Like maybe he was just gloating about how much better he was at Mario Kart than me. Yeah that must be it. That smug bastard, I just wanted to kiss his stupid face!

 

Wait did I just think that?  _ Really _ ? That was so corny! 

 

His smile seemed to fade slightly, and I flicked my eyes downward. More than one curse word rung through my brain at that, as I shut my eyes to avoid his gaze.  _ Stupid - mother - son of a - I can’t believe you just- _

 

My eyes flew open at the feeling of a hand around my neck and then his lips pressed against mine.

 

My first reaction, I instinctively tensed at the touch, and I immediately regretted it. 

 

He pulled back, eyes full of uncertainty. “I - sorry I didn’t want to - I don’t mean - “

 

I leaned forward and returned the gesture.

 

Now when his uncertain hand landed on the back of my neck, I welcomed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, WAAAYYY more Blitzstone than was planned, but I stopped myself. This is specifically a Jefferchase fic NOT a Blitzstone fic, but you can expect many of those in the future. :P


End file.
